User talk:Geri Pálosi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Family Guy Villains page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Amnestyyy (Talk) 19:46, May 9, 2011 Please learn that recreating deleted categories is forbidden by our rules. By doing so, you might face a ban. Balthus Dire (talk) 10:41, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I warned you that recreating deleted cateogries was forbidden before, right?. Please learn that a category needs more than 20 pages at the very minimum. Please don't make the category before having the requisite number of articles. (three-lines articles about a random thug with no relevance to the plot od not count.) Please heed this warning for this is the last. Balthus Dire (talk) 17:52, May 6, 2013 (UTC) He's right, dude. & please don't bring back that God-awful category "Undefeated Villains" because it is way too vague & so unnecessary. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:25, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Last Warning Please, do not, I repeat, do not bring back the category "Undefeated Villains" because you're gonna get in trouble again. Let me break it down for ya, 2 reasons: 1. It is a complete ripoff of both categories "Inconclusive Villains" & Karma Houdini" & 2. It is too vague & unnecessary. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:55, May 6, 2013 (UTC) ENOUGH!!!! I have been far too lenient with you Geri Palosi. How many times did I ask you NOT to recreate deleted categories? Yet you've recreated the "Bob Burger Villain" one long after my last warning. That's it, this is the straw that broke the camel back, you're banned. See you around in july. Balthus Dire (talk) 15:21, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Armored Villains I don't know it was you who created the failed category "Armored Villains" once, & again, or you had an accomplice (somebody who does your bidding knowingly or as a puppet). But it stops right now. You were told to stop doin' something you're not supposed to do anymore & you failed to listen. My friends & I are tired of doin' some much clean-up after people like you makin' more mess. This is enough. Please do not bring back any vague, deleted categories (such as "Armored Villains") anymore. This is your final warning. If you refused to listen & obey these rules & the warnings, I will report you to the admins & you will get blocked/banned from the Villains WIki. Last chance. :-( - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:20, August 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm not playin' & I'm not askin'. This is serious: don't bring back the deleted category until you asked the admins first. Understand? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:00, August 23, 2013 (UTC) It seems that even being banned did not change your habits. What are you looking for anyways? Do you feel wronged? In that case I assure you that this is not against you. Please listen to B1bl1kal for, believe it or not, I would hate to ban you another time. But if users complain to me again I will have to react. Balthus Dire (talk) 22:24, August 27, 2013 (UTC) He's right, Geri Pálosi. You know it & I know it. This is for real & it is not a joke because you keep this up, there' nothing I or anybody else can do to back you up or help you out. You understand? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:45, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Still not listening? Suit yourself then. I don't know what game you are playing but I am sick and tired to speak to a wall. You were warned, you knew the consequences, and still you continue recreating deleted categories and creating categories for less than four pages. Enough is enough. Balthus Dire (talk) 10:58, September 2, 2013 (UTC)